I Promise
by xX.Padfoot.Xx
Summary: When Aniki plays a prank on Beka, she's left to run around looking for Kora to help her fix things, and guess who she runs into... Cute Oneshot, BekaRosto WARNING: Spoilers for Terrier


**Disclaimer: If I owned Terrier, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be writing a new book. **

"ANIKI!" I shouted, stomping to her door. I pounded on it furiously, almost falling on my face when she opened the door. She didn't even look cross. A smirk was plastered on her face when she saw me without a shirt, standing there in my loincloth.

"Is there a problem?" she asked sweetly, feigning innocence.

"WHY? Why did three rushers HAVE to move into my lodgings?" I threw my arms in the air in exasperation.

Innocence gone, Aniki started cackling evilly. "What? I thought you might want some clean clothes for the dinner all you Dogs are having in a couple nights."

"But why did you have to send all my shirts to Kora?" I forced myself to be calm by taking deep breaths.

She smiled a razor of a smile and said wickedly, "Uh huh. And you better get used to the three rushers living in your house idea pretty quick."

With that she pushed me out of her room, slamming the door. I screamed in fury and started pounding on it again, but it was soon drowned out by the sounds of her sword exercises.

I stood there for a while, tapping my foot in thought. Finally I turned and ran down the stairs, hoping I could either catch Kora before she leaves or see her when she's back.

Making it to her door, I knocked a little less forcefully then I had at Aniki's, and waited. No answer came, so I slowly opened the door and peeked in. The room was deserted, and the laundry was gone. Cursing, I turned and stormed back towards the staircase.

I hit something and fell down in a tumble. I risked opening my eyes to see the damage, and blushed crimson when I found myself on top of none other then Rosto.

I stammered out an apology, struggling to get back up. While I was doing so, I slipped and just fell back down again.

He smirked, muttering, "Are you sure you're not just trying to lift something from me again? I swear I'm not carrying anything that valuable."

"I'd know if you were," I retorted, trying to sound unaffected. It didn't work.

I tried to roll off of him and get up, but was startled when he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. He looked up at me, and whispered, "This is actually kind of comfortable."

I knew I should've had some witty retort, but I was too flustered. Instead I blushed madly, breaking my wrist free of his grasp and rolling to my feet. He stood up after me, brushing off his clothes. I apologized again, before turning to sprint back to my room and hide in a corner. He grabbed my wrist again before I could go anywhere, pulling me back to where he was standing.

"I wasn't finished," he said simply, in response to my questioning glare. Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips against mine. I froze, not knowing how exactly to react. On one hand, I knew this was horribly wrong. My mind was screaming for me to break away, to slap him or something. On the other hand, this felt so right. Like suddenly I wasn't just a Puppy; I was something more, something that someone really cared about.

I tingled all over as he pulled away. Suddenly everything came rushing back to me, and I cried out, "Why do you do this?"

He looked at me in bewilderment, before smirking and whispering, "What, this?"

He leaned down to kiss me again, but I pushed him away, as much as it pained me. "Yes, that. I already told you Rosto, I'm not your doxie." I met his eyes, letting him know just how serious I was. Slowly I continued, "I'm also not used to sharing a man. If anyone is going to be with me, they have to _be _with me, not a thousand other girls. And even if you did commit, which I doubt, you'd probably get bored of me in a week. I'm not your doxie, and I'm not your posse. Get used to that, and stop hurting me like this!"

I realized that at the end of my rant, tears were streaming down my face, to my shame. I turned away and ran, not wanting him to see me cry. I softly sniffled, wiping my cheeks. Why did he curst affect me so much? I didn't cry that much when my mama died, and here I am, sobbing. Stupid cove.

I took a single glance back when I was running up the stairs to see him standing there in shock. I shook my head, slamming the door behind me when I reached my room. The sound was muffled through Aniki's continued sword exercises.

I walked over and stood by my window, letting my tears fall in private. I wasn't even sure why I was crying, it just seemed like and overwhelming urge at the time. Pounce wasn't even here to comfort me, he had gone out a little while ago to explore around the city and maybe scrounge some extra food.

I didn't hear the door creep open as I continued to stare blankly out my window. Warm arms wrapped around my waist suddenly, and I jumped in surprise. Turning my head, I met my eyes with Rosto's. My mouth opened, prepared to repeat almost the exact same thing as before, but he stopped me by letting go of me with one arm and placing his finger on my lips. "Let me explain first," he whispered, face somber.

I closed my mouth, watching him warily. When he saw I was listening, he took his finger away and brushed my tears from my face. He softly continued, "This is hard for me to admit, because it's completely new and out of character for me, but I think I love you, Beka. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, I didn't mean to."

He took a breath, obviously unaccustomed to being so open with his feelings. "We've been around each other for what seems like years, and I can't stop thinking about you. If I were to be with each other, I promise to break off my other relationships. You're worth it. Aniki will understand, I think. She's had her eye on a new cove at the Court for a while now anyway."

He sighed, looking at me with worry in his dark eyes. "Forgive me?"

I smiled at him, leaning forward a little more into his grasp. "Yes," I whispered. "Do you promise? I mean, if we do get together, do you promise to follow everything you just said?"

He smiled crookedly, answering with, "Only if you promise not to make me feel so wretched again for making you cry so hard."

I leaned forward, and kissed him, briefly pulling away to whisper, "I'll make you feel wretched when you deserve it."

"Done," he muttered, pulling me closer. We stood there for a while, thinking over what had just occurred, until Rosto said, "You know, Aniki really should steal all your shirts more often."

I pulled away from his grip, hearing the door open and knowing it must be Kora returning. "You wish!" I retorted, smiling. Maybe he would keep this promise after all.

**Author's Note:**

**Awwwww! I'm not used to writing so sappy, but I guess it was worth it. And sorry for the typo on my other story, Protector. I meant 200 some pages of fanfiction. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this story! I'm still trying to raise the population of Rosto/Beka stories! **

**Padfoot**


End file.
